Malik's Search For Love
by WeirdnessXWrongness
Summary: Yami Malik and Marik's search for love..In all the wrong places


**Disclaimer**: We don't own Yugioh… Or Do we? Nope, don't look at us, it burns!

**Authors Notes:**

**Kikia:** HELLO FAITHFUL MINIONS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAH…Enough of that now -nods- Katie and I came up with this while dubbing Yugioh! It was fun –nod nod- Basically, It's Malik (Yami Marik) trying to find love in Domino! Let's see... AFTER Katie!

**Katie**: Yes yes, you have to wait for me to say things…though Kikia basically covered it. Hmmm…Well, I might as well give you the warnings. This will be a messed up fic…look at our pen name…yeah. Bye.

_**Malik's Search for Love**_

It was a fairly sunny day, some clouds here and there…there was a bit of rain earlier in the morning and they were expecting more at night…yeah, I doubt you care about the weather. It doesn't really matter if you do either, because Malik didn't, and this story is about him.

Malik was sitting on the bench in the park watching the grass grow. Yep, that's how he spends his days. Marik, in spirit form, watched him.

'Uhhhhhh… Shouldn't we be doing something? I think Odion is making Deep Fried Eggplant tonight… Can't wait' Marik sighed. Malik started laughing for no reason whatsoever! –Insert weird face here-

'Why are you laughing?' Marik asked.

'You should know better then to ask! I've come up with a brilliant idea!' Malik exclaimed.

'That would be? Some new plot for world domination?' Marik asked, bored-ness-issity in his voice.

'No, I have decided we need to find..' Malik started.

'Yes?' Marik asked.

'We need to find-'

'SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!'

'We need to find LOVE!' Malik said, all happy-like –Insert yet another weird face here-

'What the fucking hell have you been smoking Malik? Ohh yeah, Ishizu's thongs' Marik laughed. Malik growled.

'If only I could hit you…' Malik sighed. He then smirked and attacked Marik. How? No body knows –Insert Sad face for Marik here-

…well, sad face until Malik fell through him (he's spirit-y) and off the bench. Then his face was very happy indeed.

3 hours later –

Turns out Deep Fried Eggplant tastes like shit.

- 10 minutes later -

'That was crap.' Marik mock-gaged, hovering slightly above his and Malik's bedroom floor.

'Very crappy crap' Malik nodded, scribbling something down in a notebook.

'How would you know; you made me eat it.' Marik deadpanned, trying to see what Malik was writing. Eventually he gave up peaking over his yami's shoulder and stuck his head through his chest. (remember; spirit-y!) 'What the hell is this? A hitlist?'

'Like…music?' Malik looked down at the transparent head coming out of his stomach, a confused expression on his face.

'No, like a list of people you plan on killing.' Marik flew the rest of the way through Malik and floated in front of him.

'Nope! It's a list of people I plan on…LOVING!' He had a freakishly big grin on his face.

'…Ok, that's just sick.' Marik looked somewhat disgusted. 'You aren't using our body for an orgy.'

'Not at the same time…' Malik sniggered.

'What does that mean?' Marik asked.

'I didn't say anything!'

'Yes you did!'

'Nuh-uh!'

'Yeh-uh!'

''I didn't and that's final!' Malik stated. Marik sighed.

'Ishizu would go berserk if she knew you were going to make out with people with my body against my will! How dare you?' Marik asked.

'I'm attracted to men, you are attracted to woman. Some day, I hope Yami's and Hikari's can live together in perfect harmony' Malik smiled dreamily. –Weird face is inserted here, here, and here-

'Yugi and the Pharaoh'

'Good point' Malik sighed. He looked down at his list of people to see who he had put down first.

'So, who is Jingo Whaler?' Marik asked.

'Can't you read? It says Joey Wheeler!' Malik eye-twitched.

'That looks like Jingo Whaler to me' Marik laughed

'Well, your eyes are wrong.' Malik was defensive of his handwriting.

'Ok…so you plan to seduce Wheeler?...Why?' Marik raised an eyebrow.

'…none of your business!' The incarnation of hatred stuck his tongue out childishly. 'Come on hikari, just help me with this. At least you won't be bored anymore.'

Marik looked more than a little pissed, but agreed. 'Fine…' He then had a sudden mood swing – plotting made him happy. 'So, got any ideas?'

'…Nope! I was just gonna feather it!'

'Wing it?'

'That's the word!'

- The next day, Domino high, just after school –

Joey Wheeler was standing around; talking to the rest of the Yugi-tachi, laughing, joking…he was having a good time. Blissfully unaware of the pupil-less lavender eyes following his every move.

'Ok, we stalked him all day…will we be making a move anytime soon?' Marik was bored again.

'Yes…I need to lure him away from the others…but how?' A rare, thoughtful look passed over the psycho's face.

'Well…you could always use food.'

'Food works!' Malik smiled. He ran to the cafeteria, grabbed food without paying for it (He can do that), then ran back and laid the food onto the floor leading to the janitor's closet. Then Malik put a note on Joey's locker! How he got to the locker without Joey finding him was a mystery!

-2 minutes later… Correction, 3 minutes later-

'What's dis?' Joey asked, pulling a paper off his locker. It had his name on it….kinda. Marik had decided Malik wasn't allowed to write things anymore, but only after the note was written. Poor Malik 

"Dear Jingo,

I have louvered you silence the Day I fist Sees you. You aor a chaerfil individualtie hop I lovded every Munich. Fallow the Foodies to Anisters closek top meat mi.

Singed,

Mailk Izhtahr"

'Wha…' Joey asked. He looked down and Oh my god there was a doughnut! He picked it up and ate it. He continued to until he reached the janitors closet!

Joey sat down on the closet floor and started on the box of doughnuts sitting there. He only stopped eating when he heard the door shut and lock behind him. 'Ay? O's dere?'

'Why, me of course! You got my note then?'

Joey turned to see the insane individual who had dueled him into a coma back in the battle city semi finals. 'AHHHH!'

Malik's face became that of a sad puppy. 'What's wrong, love?' He approached Joey and was further saddened when the blond scooted away. 'That's not very nice…'

'You're not very nice! You're the definition of "not very nice"!' Joey stood and tried to hide behind a mop.

Malik pouted and turned to his Hikari, who was still in spirit form. Marik had been watching, very amused. 'Light side, I don't think Joey loves me.'

'No, you think?' The Egyptian snickered.

'Let's move onto the next person…' Malik still seemed depressed.

'So yer just gonna let me go?' Joey said, hope shining in his eyes.

'Nope!' Malik was happy again. He's random like that. 'You get to go bye bye now!' And so Joey Wheeler was sent to the shadow realm.

* * *

Ok so… We may never see you again but HOPEFULLY, Kikia can update this when she's not as lazy. Katie forgets lots of things (like the password) so she can't update. Nope, Katie is a forgetful being –nod nod- 


End file.
